Minato Sprouts
by seannaeunice.sulapas
Summary: After 7 years for a long time, Minato has become a matured Teenager and Neji was still cooperating for her in Drawing. One Day, something has changed.


Chapter 1: 7 years, Long time no see!

It was 7 years of long time no mission. Minako was in the lead of teaching some sophomore studies to the college seniors.

At 4:45 pm, "Okay, listen everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Minako discussed

Name: Dr. Minato Kotobuki Araga

Nickname: Professor Minako/Minato-chan Birthday: January 27 Age: 19 Height: 5'7 Weight: 79.5/175 lbs

"What is it Ma'am?" Uchi asked.

Name: Uchi Sakiraba

Nickname: Yuji Age: 20 Birthday: June 14 Height: 6'0 Weight: 87.2/192 lbs

"This is for the graduating students. That means all of you." Minako said. "So Professor, What is the announcement?" Maiya added.

Name: Maiya Hinamori

Nickname: Mai Age: 19 Birthday: July 27 Height: 5'5 Weight: 56.3/124 lbs

"For the graduating students you should have working sophomores with you for accompanying you." Minako said. "So we needed to." Yuko adds.

Name: Yuko Murukawa

Nickname: Yuu Age: 19 Birthday: December 13 Height: 5'5 Weight: 59/130 lbs

"Yes. You will graduate and find a working job or summer classes." Minako explained. "Ah, I always wanted some summer class. Hey Professor!" Iblis adds.

Name: Iblis Midorikawa

Nickname: Pon/Ibu Age: 21 Birthday: April 5 Height: 5'4 Weight: 54/119 lbs

"Yes? Do you have any questions, Iblis?" Minako said. "Uh… Well.. Are we sure that all of us will separate?" Iblis said quietly "It depends.." Minako said. "See Iblis.! I'll stay.." Yuko smiled. After the announcements, All of them went home. Minako went home too.

At 5:30 pm

"Satomi, I'm home!" Minako shouted.

"Oh welcome back Minato-chan! So, how's the students going on?" said Satomi.

Name: Satomi Sato

Nickname: Satomi/Satou-san Birthday: February 3 Age: 22 Height: 5'9 Weight: 85.4/188 lbs

"Well, if it comes to senior students, I made the announcement to have some summer classes or works." Minako sighed. "Oh my." Said Satomi. "I'm home Satomi!" said Koichi.

Name: Koichi K. Tochika

Nickname: Koichi-nii(By Minako) and Koichi-san Age: 25 Height: 6'2 Weight:104.5 kg/ 230 lbs

"Oh welcome back Koichi-san" said Satomi. "Hey sis." Sighed Koichi. "Yo Bro. How's your work in office?" said Minako. "Yeah.. Cool." Sighed Koichi said.

"Hey you two! Dinner's ready desu~" Satomi said happily. "Okay" said the 2 siblings. They eat veggies for dinner and soon, they all went to sleep.

At The next day, Saturday came and Minato was traveling along the woods and was going to practice with her bow to have some scientific review for the students on Wednesday. In the afternoon, she saw a girl who was trapped by 2 criminals, Shodou and Ro.

"Heh. You cannot escape now.." Shodou said in anger. "Hey bro, is this one of the Hyuuga?" said Ro.

While Minako hiding in bushes she readies an arrow called double fire arrow. "_Double fire arrow!" _she shouts and the arrows point and attack the 2 criminals.

"Who was that?!" said Ro. Minako appeared and said "Hey you! What are doing here and murdering someone in here?!"

"Huh? Isn't that? Minako-chan?" Hinata said. "Who wants the burst of my arrows?" Minako glared at the 2 criminals. "So scary!" said the 2 criminals and run away.

"T-thank you for saving me." Said Hinata in silence. "No problem Hinata-sensei." Minako smiles at her. "You still remember me Minako-chan?" Hinata smiled back. "Yes sensei. I always remember."Minako said.

"Hinata-sama!" a voice was calling.

"Neji-niisan!" said Hinata. "Oh, Minato what a surprise to see you again." Neji bowed at Minako. "Neji-senpai? Long time no see, desu." Said Minako.

"Yes it is. Thanks for saving Hinata-sama for me." Said Neji. "Not a problem. It's been 7 years since we never seen each other." Minako smiles. "So how's your drawings going on?" Neji smiled back.

"Hehe.. It's cool. I just need more practice in drawing something." Minako adds. "I see. Well, how old are you already?" Neji said. "Nineteen/19." Minako said. silently. "WHAT?! You're still nineteen and you are already a teacher?!" Hinata exclaims. "Yup." Minato sighed.

"Wow. What's with that outfit Minato?" Neji asks."This? Oh this is one of my uniform in being a professor." Minako said. "What? You are already called as, Dr. Minako?" Hinata adds.

"You mean, Professor Minako? Yes, I am being called by my students." Said Minako. "Hey Minato, do you want to travel with us today? We are visiting Shidomaru today." Said Neji. "Sure." Said Minako,

And the 3 went to the mist village to see Shidomaru. Along the way, they were going to see Shidomaru and his friends.

"Shidomaru-san!" Minato rushed.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Neji-san! Minako-chan! Long time no see.." Shidomaru smiled "It's been 7 years isn't it?" Neji said. "Yup! And I still wanted to Master some Jutsu." Shidomaru smiled.

"You look grown up Shidomaru-san!" Hinata smiled. "Ah! Hinata-chan. Well.. Do you wanted some training?" Shidomaru asked. "Yeah. Maybe today." Hinata said cutely.

"Well, well. Minako-chan's all really grown up. How old are you anyway?" Shidomaru asks and smiled at Minato. "Nineteen." Minako said.

"Ah! Yeah! So you're Twelve when you joined us?" Hinata asked. "Yes. I am twelve when I joined you two. I already mastered the Milky Way Shower that Neji-senpai told me 7 years ago." Minato smiled.

"REALLY?! You already Mastered the Milky Way Shower?" Neji exclaimed."Yup. I trained it all Saturday morning." Minato said. "I see." Neji said silently.

"I'll go to the beach for now." Minato said."Bye." Hinata sighed. "So, Uh. Guys, can we go training now?" Shidomaru asks. "Sure!" Hinata said. "Um… Are you going, Niisan?" Hinata adds.

"Nope. I'll accompany someone." Neji said. "Oh! And Shidomaru." He adds. "Yes?" Shidomaru asked. "Take care of Hinata-sama for me." Neji said. "Ok!" Shidomaru smiled and walk with Hinata.

"Why is Neji-san not coming with us, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asks. "Maybe to accompany Minato and see her latest drawing for today." Hinata said. "Hehe!" They both laughed.

Minato was at the beach drawing a beautiful beach with a straw house. Neji found and walked towards Minato and Saw her Drawing, He almost fluttered at Minato's Drawing.

"Nice drawing, eh?" Neji said. "GAH! Neji-senpai! Don't embarrassed me like that" Minato was shocked. "Sorry about that." Neji seated beside her.

After that, the two remained silent. After a few minutes, Neji looked at the beach where Minato was looking. "It sure is a nice beach." Neji lays down on the sand and relaxes. "Yeah. It is. This was the beach I went when I was little." Minato looks down. "Oh, I see. So, what do you call this beach anyway?" Neji asks her.

"It's the Mt. Kilogram beach. This beach is near to Tenroujima village, where I lived." Minato answered. "I wish Hinata-sama and Shidomaru would see this beautiful beach." Neji said. "Yeah. It would be great." Minato smiled.

"So, Minato." Neji said. "What?" Minato said. "Where is your house anyway?" Neji asks. "You want to see my house? Then follow me. I'll show you." Minato said. "W-w-wait!" Neji exclaimed. "What is it now?" Minato said. "Let's go to Shidomaru and Hinata-sama first." Neji said. "Ok.."Minato sulked.

When Minato and Neji are on their way to Shidomaru and Hinata, Minato rushed to them. "Hinata-sama, Shidomaru It's getting late. Let's go to Minato's house for an overnight." Neji said. "Okay." Shidomaru said. "That would be great! Where is your house anyway Minato-chan?" Hinata smiles and ask her. "It's almost to that I went." Minato said.

The four walked to the Yotsuba forest and they made to Mt. Kilogram beach. "Ah! I'm so tired!" Shidomaru stops walking. "How about fly to my house?" Minato smiled. "F-f-fly?!" Neji ask in exclaim. "Yup!" Hinata said. "You mean Minato can fly?!" Neji asks. "Yeah! She transforms into a Bat for emergencies." Shidomaru said. "WHAT?!" Neji exclaimed. "I'll be flying on my feet." Shidomaru adds. "You two ready?" Minato said. "Yeah!" Neji and Hinata said in unison. "Then let's go!" Shidomaru said.

"_Tenrou no Skylab!_" Minato says when she transforms into a bat. After that, Minato was already a bat. "WHA-WHAT!" Neji exclaimed. "Hinata-sensei, Hold on my feet, Now!" a Bat Minato said. "Hai!" Hinata exclaimed. Neji grabbed on Hinata's feet and Hinata grabbed the Bat Minato's feet and Minato began to fly, Shidomaru put chakra on his feet and flew into the air and follow where Minato was going.

"There's my house over their! See the weapon on the sign? It's the Armory Store!" The bat Minato said and put Hinata and Neji down in the front road and Shidomaru followed them. "I See." Neji said. "_Yatsuko ni Yuto!_" The Bat Minato returned her Human self. "So this is your house, Minako-chan." Shidomaru said. "Yup! It sure is! Let's walk to this road!" Minato said.

The four walked to the open road where Minato's house was leading. After that, They stop at the door and Minato knocked the Door "Onni-chan! I'm Home!" Minato said. "Come in!" Koichi said.

Next Chapter Trailer

"Ha?! You mean this is Koichi?" He's already taller than Neji-san!" Shidomaru exclaimed. "Yup! That my brother alright." Minato sighed. "So, What should be the Overnight Today?" Hinata said cutely. "Hehe! Just wait for that Sensei!" Minato said.

NEXT TIME! "Chapter 2: Minato's House"


End file.
